1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an audio jack, and more particularly to an audio jack with improved contacts arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,380 discloses a conventional audio jack connector for receiving an audio plug comprising an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts accommodated in the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a pair of sidewalls and a plug-insertion hole extending therebetween. The contacts are disposed on two sides of the plug-insertion hole. For receiving the contacts therein and providing reliable electrical connection with the audio plug, the thickness of each sidewall must be sufficient. Thus, it is difficult to reduce the dimension of the audio jack. With the development of electronic industry, miniaturization is current trend. However, the conventional audio jack is not suitable to the trend.
Hence, it is desired to have a miniature audio jack with improved contact arrangement therefore solving the problem above.